Fix You
by The.Orange.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: No matter how broken Mello would be, Matt could always fix him. MattxMello. T for language. Songfic


A/N: 'Ello! This is LPR with a new one-shot! This is both my first song-fic and MattxMello fic, which is kinda strange, because I adore MattxMello and song-fics. XD  
Anyways, enjoy please!

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote or the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Coldplay is too awesome to be written by me. XP And if you don't like Coldplay then.... I 'unno. XD

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need_

99.8%.

99.8 _fucking_ percent.

Screams welled up inside a slender, too-bony chest. Teeth gritted. Eyes shut tight.

He'd failed yet again, by his standards, anyway.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

Sleepless nights of studying, reading, copying. All for nothing but yet another fail.

Miheal "Mello" Keehl was reaching his limit. He was ready to break, to crack, to crumble under the pressure.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? _

Mello loved L as a brother. He wanted nothing more than to be number one for L. He didn't want to think that all of his work was a waste.

He wanted it more than anything, but that _Near_ would snatch that dream from under Mello's feet, causing him to fall over, struggling to get up and fight again.

Deep down, Mello knew Near didn't really mean it. But he just couldn't help being envious of that damned little albino.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Light reflecting off of orange tinted glass. Light flooding out from a small, colourful screen. It's pixels dancing and jumping a whole array of colours. Light reflecting off deep red hair.

When Mello was around his red haired best friend, he felt warm. All the way from deep down inside his bones, he felt blissful warmth. It was that warmth that let him carry on.

Matt was always there when Mello would have his breakdowns. When the blond could only manage to crumple, weep and shiver. Matt always fixed him right up, so that Mello would be ready to face his challenge the next day.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

Matt's moods never mattered. Angry, sad, happy or tired, he would always smile around Mello. A genuine, soft smile that would buckle a girls knees.

When anyone else talked to Matt, that smile never appeared. Much to the dismay of a majority of Wammy's girl's population.

Matt was too captivated, too stuck, too trapped to notice.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth _

Both of them knew, yet neither did anything. Neither were brave enough to discover what they were really worth to each other.

Both of them ached to spill every little thought of theirs out, but they simply couldn't take the risk. They simply couldn't go through that pain, especially alone.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

What Mello didn't know, was that he helped Matt too. The redhead gamer tried to show his emotions to an absolute minimum a lot of the time. Yet around Mello, he felt secure, safe, protected and able to release himself from his cage of stoic, indifferent silence. Matt could laugh, joke and talk with Mello about anything (apart from a very certain subject.).

If Mello weren't there for that, Matt may well have gone crazy by now.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace_

There were nights that they would cry together. Cry for something that would never come back to them. Their family.

Mello lost both of his parents and he vaguely recalled having a baby sister too, her name was Anabelle, he remembered. He'd lost them all when he was seven. It had been a robbery turned into a killing spree. He'd been found by police officers the next morning, hiding under his bed. His eyes were rimmed with red and his whole body shivering from the shock. He still remembered what the guns sounded like, how they tore at his ears, making him want to scream.

_Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Matt had been an only child. He was eight when they'd left him behind to go to that place called Heaven. Before he understood what Heaven was, Matt would always cry about wanting to follow them. They'd died in a car accident while they were driving home from a restaurant. The baby-sitter that Matt was being looked after by left him at midnight, thinking that his parents would be back soon enough. The neighbours found him three days later, pale, skinny and still feebly crying.

They both remembered, all too well what they'd lost forever.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

For every mistake Mello made, he'd cry the nearest chance that he'd get. When no one, apart from Matt, was around, the door closed and locked, blocking the world from them. He'd let his tears of failure and self-hatred streak his cheeks and crawl into his mouth, leaving a salty taste.

For every mistake he made, Mello learnt from it.

_Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Matt would smooth his hair, whisper in his ear, hold him close, rub his arms, let his own tears fall so the Mello wouldn't be alone. With Matt, Mello would never, ever have to worry about loneliness in the slightest.

Matt never seemed to notice. But when Mello would sometimes have his head on Matt's shoulder, he'd kiss any bare skin he could find very lightly and feel just a little better from doing so.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

It had been another fail and Mello was standing right on the edge of the cliff of insanity. He'd made it to his and Matt's room calm enough, only a few small gasps for air sounded from him.

Matt was on his bed, playing on his PSP when Mello came in. The blond's face was already a picture of absolute distraught as he slipped through the door.

The door clicked shut behind him and he immediately sank to knees, tears already spilling incessantly down his cheeks.

"I'm nothing. I'm nothing, I'm nothing, I'm nothing."

Matt practically leapt into action, he tossed he unpaused console game to the side and kneeled himself in front of Mello. His bright green eyes glistening behind coloured glass, he placed his hands on Mello's cheeks gently.

"No, you're everything Mello. You're everything to me Mello. Doesn't that matter?" His own voice was starting to crack.

Mello snapped his gaze towards Matt, which had been focusing on the floor beforehand. His blue eyes like twin swimming pools as tears continued to gush from them.

Matt leaned down and kissed them all away. Mello sat there, unable to do anything but accept the most loving gestures anyone had ever given him for as long as he could remember.

A short, sweet kiss on his lips was enough.

He was fixed again, ready for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Weeee! The fun-ness of one-shots!!! XD

We were celebrating Carnival at school today, I was Reno from FFVII with Gaara from Naruto's eyes. Sorry, just had to say that. ^.^

Also, it's my birthday on Sunday! YAY!! -confetti and balloon-

Anyways, please let me know what you thought, thanks for reading and happy Carnival!!

LPR

PS: For those reading WBDS or WCHO, I have my groove back (I've always wanted to say that...), so I'll be updating them pretty soon by my calculations....

Laters everyone!! Hugs for reviewers!!


End file.
